To achieve an analog-digital conversion of high sample rate and high resolution at a low power consumption, an analog-digital converter of digital calibration type has been drawing attention recently. Particularly, as disclosed in Yun Chiu (Y. Chiu et al., “Least mean square adaptive digital background calibration of pipelined analog-to-digital converters,” IEEE Transactions on Circuit and Systems I Vol. 51, pp, 38-46 (2004).), and Shun Oshima et al., “ADC Fast Digital Background Calibration of Pipeline Type” Denshi Jouhou Tsuushin Gakkai Electronics Society, Shingaku Gihou VLD2006-138 2007, an analog-digital converter of digital calibration type in combination with a reference analog-digital conversion is expected because it is short in convergence time, and digital calibration of a simple algorithm can be realized.